Mixed Bag of Fic
by Leesa Perrie
Summary: bad fic, one sentence fic and ten word fics - various characters, various episodes


**They Rolled Their Eyes**

**By Leesa Perrie**

_For a Bad Fic prompt – so this is bad!_

John rolled his eyes. Rodney rolled his eyes also. Then Ronon did. And then Teyla. Even little Torren rolled his eyes. Everyone did in fact, except for Todd, who was the object of the rolled eyes, not that Todd noticed, being on the other end of the radio transmission as well as the other side of a wormhole, or would have cared if he could have seen them rolling their eyes at him, especially as he was Wraith and probably didn't know what eye rolling meant anyway so he just carried on talking about allying with them. Everyone had heard it all before and knew nothing ever came good from this. Well, except the ZPM that had powered the wormhole drive. Not that they were on Earth anymore. Woolsey had persuaded the IOA to let them back to Pegasus for humanitarian reasons, or something like that. John hadn't really paid all that much attention, just being glad to come back home. Even though Todd had managed to escape during that return. And was now wanting an alliance, yet again.

To be continued (never!)

* * *

><p><strong>One Sentence Fics – prompts act as titles!<strong>

**By Leesa Perrie**

**Paper**

Paper cuts were the bane of his life, Woolsey thought to himself sourly, as he sucked on his bloodied finger while locating a plaster from his carefully hidden stash.

**Power **

Overload Imminent was really not what John was wanting to see, but there it was, blinking away at him, and damn it, but he'd really thought he'd gotten the sequence right this time, but as the screen blew up in front of his face and Game Over appeared after the blast had cleared, he realised he would have to start all over again.

**Flame **

Ronon watched from the gate as flames engulfed the crashed Wraith dart, seeing them flicker and flare, colours changing as the fire grew hotter, a deep satisfaction at a job well done burning in his heart.

**Books **

Throughout his life, reading had always been a pleasure to him, but now as he read this battered old copy of War and Peace, he mourned for its previous owner - and never felt more alone.

**Food **

It burned within him, a hunger so deep that his dreams were haunted by his need, and yet, outside the bars that imprisoned him, were humans - so near and yet so far.

**You **

"You are totally unbelievable," Rodney shouted, after Kavanagh blew up yet another lab with one of his experiments.

**Gift **

All of her life, Teyla had been told she had a gift and she had accepted it as such, but when she discovered the truth she called it a curse - until she learned to use it not just to warn of the presence of the Wraith, but to attack their very minds.

**Time **

Hurry, hurry, hurry, always with the hurrying and the deadlines and the countdowns and the pressure to work faster - like it ever worked, well, okay maybe sometimes it did - but not right now, he really didn't need this right now, and he just wished he could shut John up, just for a second, because he didn't know how to fix this - only wait, yes, that was the answer, and with a whole two seconds left at that!

**Forever **

Ronon had always believed that when a person died they were lost to you forever, but then he heard tales of a team called SG1 and a scientist - soft science, Rodney had said scornfully - who had come back more than once.

**Forgiveness**

Guilt was something he understood and he was sure they could never forgive him, no matter how many cars he bought them - and yet forgiveness came from a little girl, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and a whispered, heartfelt 'thank you' for bringing home her mom.

**Mine **

Three year old Torren had learned a lot from his Uncle Rodney, and when someone tried to take the last cookie from the mess hall tray, he pushed past their legs and grabbed it with a firm 'mine'.

**Flirt **

Rodney had assured him that the puddlejumpers weren't sentient, but there were times when the way they responded to his thoughts made him feel like they were flirting with him.

**Breakfast **

As a doctor, Jennifer knew she shouldn't really eat bacon and eggs for breakfast, let alone followed by pancakes liberally soaked in maple syrup, but after spending most of the night battling - and eventually winning - to save a gravely injured Colonel, she felt she deserved to eat whatever she wanted for once.

**Jealousy **

Rodney told himself he wasn't jealous, but deep down he knew that Elizabeth was right - he was jealous that Carson had the Ancient gene and he didn't.

**Blood **

The red blood dripping steadily onto the floor mesmerised him for a moment, until a cry brought him back to the present and John moved quickly to tend to Rodney's multiple wounds.

**Flee **

Fleeing from angry hoards of not-quite-bears-not-quite-wolves with his team was not Rodney's idea of fun at any time, but especially not with claw marks down his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Word Fics<strong>

**By Leesa Perrie**

I had to choose a character (I chose Rodney of course!) and do a ten word fic for the following prompts.

1. Adventure - He'd never wished for adventure, yet that's what he got.

2. Angst - It was his fault that the Replicators were killing humans.

3. AU - "Out of my way, Centurion, let me fix the machine."

4. Crossover - "I traced the computer breach back to you, Agent McGee."

5. Death - "No, no, no!" "What is it, McKay?" "My laptop's died!"

6. Episode Related - He needed an excuse, or else fishing was his future.

7. First time - Sheppard was pale. The jumper weaved, but Rodney was elated.

8. Friendship – "I've never had a friend like you." The cat purred.

9. Humor - Rodney smirked at Kavanagh's blue hair. The prank had worked!

10. Hurt/Comfort - Shot and scared, Rodney was glad of Teyla's calming presence.

_And that's all folks!_


End file.
